Esperanza
by QueenLoony
Summary: Y es en ese momento cuando todo lo ves perdido, tu tiempo hasta tu vida hasta que encuentras a la persona que te devuelve la alegría y la Esperanza.


Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo aunque es mi primer Fanfic de esta maravillosa pareja de la Saga: Twilight :B La idea de este fic vino de repente, puede que muchos ya hayan hecho uno de este tipo pero bueno, esta fue mi manera de ver su encuentro.

Sería genial que pudieran dejar algún **Reviews** c: y como saben los Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Las nubes en lo alto del cielo poco a poco tapaban en el sol dejando a Filadelfia sumida en la oscuridad, el ruido de un trueno se escucho dando la señal a todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo que buscaran refugio para no ser alcanzados por la fuerte lluvia que de un momento comenzaría a caer.<p>

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando aquello ocurrió, las calles poco a poco fueron humedecidas por las grandes gotas de lluvia que caían. La calle principal podría encontrarse desierta si no fuera por un hombre con la apariencia de un chico de 20 años, su pelo era del color de la miel y estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso debido a su condición y vestía con un uniforme de oficial. Cualquier chica que lo viera podría ser atraída por él debido a su gran belleza, una belleza sobrehumana.

ÉL sabía que llamaría la atención si se quedaba fuera y no le quedó más remedio que entrar en la cafetería. Al entrar su cuerpo se tensó e intentó no respirar.

Su mente vagaba en todos los recuerdos desde que se convirtió en lo que era ahora, Jasper Withlock no era una persona a la que podía llamársele normal, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices en forma de media Luna debido a las batallas que había ganado en el pasado que por ende también eran recuerdos. Se sentía deprimido por tanto sacrificio humano y tenía temor de que su presa, su creadora fuera a buscarle para regresar y volver a la vida que llevaba con anterioridad.

Se había separado de su amigo, la única persona en la que podía confiar, la persona que le había ayudado a dejar aquella vida de peleas y sacrificio. Aunque su trabajo no era del todo malo para cualquiera que tuviera la misma condición él sentía que no quería seguir siendo un monstruo o el títere de una mujer que solo le usaba para ganar batallas y territorios.

María no había dudado ni un segundo en convertirlo y hacerlo su mano derecha y él nunca dudó de ella hasta que vio la verdad. El jamás sintió amor por parte de ella, lo podía sentir debido al don que se le había otorgado a penas fue convertido. Las emociones de la chica, de la mujer a la que creía amar solo era odio por sus enemigos y sed de venganza.

Los aromas de cada hombre, mujer y niño que se encontraban en aquel lugar llegaba a su nariz, no se había alimentado en semanas creyendo que así podría morir y dejar el infierno el cual estaba viviendo pero no daba resultado, no había forma de morir de hambre para él, para lo que era… para un vampiro.

— ¿Le sirvo algo, señor? — le preguntó un camarero pero sabía que él no podía darle lo que tanto anhelaba: una vida nueva o su propia sangre. Negó con la cabeza, la ponzoña se juntaba en su boca pero él se resistía, cada vez se ponía más tenso.

La gente que le miraba lo hacía con respeto, nadie en aquel tiempo se metería con algún soldado ya que ellos no dudarían en matarle pero era mejor temerle más al mismo hombre que al uniforme. Miró a cada persona que se encontraba ahí, quizás encontraría a alguien que no mereciera vivir y así el le quitaría la vida para saciar su sed. No solo podía sentir el latir de cada corazón menos el suyo, también las emociones entre Felicidad, tristeza y odio y algo que parecía ser… ¿esperanza?

Había un aroma que no le resultaba muy familiar que no fuera sangre o suciedad, en la barra del lugar se encontraba una chica que cabello corto, al verlo bajó de un salto del taburete y se acerco a él con ágiles pasos que parecían de una bailarina. Las emociones que emanaba de su interior era algo que él jamás había experimentado antes.

Pudo pensar que podía atacarlo debido al temor que le tenía a su propio pasado de luchas, muertes, sangre, venganza y odio pero sus conclusiones eran erróneas, la chica con aspecto de duendecillo le sonreía y pudo ver que sus facciones eran hermosas y por un momento sintió que la esperanza volvía a él con tan solo una sonrisa de parte de ella, era tanto aquello que se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle que nunca dejara de sonreír para así no sentirse tan vacío.

— Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo con una voz que parecía de soprano, parecía tan radiante y aquello hacía que quedara ciego por tanta belleza. Ella iluminaba el lugar lúgubre, no importaba que afuera hubiera tormenta, dentro había un sol enorme solo por que ella estaba cerca de él.

Sorprendido y a la vez amable, agachó su cabeza como buen caballero sureño y respondió:

—Lo siento, Señorita.

Tendió su mano y él sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó entre las suyas, eran pequeñas y suaves, pálidas pero cálidas al tacto de él y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esa fue una de las primeras veces en que sintió que la esperanza volvía a él en casi un siglo.

Ella definitivamente marcaba la diferencia, no era como María.

La chica la cual después de una larga conversación se llamaba Alice, no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de su pasado por lo tanto solo era "Alice" pero para el chico de cabellos color miel era "Su Alice". Ella le había hecho sentir cosas que por un siglo no había sentido con la vampiresa de nombre cuyo nombre solo quería olvidar. Tan solo con su don sentía que todo lo que Alice decía o hacía eran sinceras, sus emociones hablaban por ella.

Alice tampoco era una chica completamente normal, le contó todo lo que sabía, lo que vio acerca de él y su futuro juntos pero no le preocupaba, el viviría con ella y para ella siempre porque con ninguna otra persona sintió cosas como con ella: Alegría, amor y… esperanza.

Con ella él podía ser tal cual como era antes de convertirse, recordaba muy bien su pasado a pesar del tiempo, Alice le ayudaba a no recaer en lo mismo, llenaba su mundo y a pesar de que su corazón no bombeara sangre a cada parte de su cuerpo con solo mirarla sentía que su corazón volvía a Latir.

— No tienes por que temer, Jasper. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos… lo he visto — Dijo Alice unos años después luego de que encontraran la pista que los guiara hacia ellos. Había tenido la visión de que se encontraría con un aquelarre de vampiros, ella los había visto vivir con ellos y ser felices viviendo una vida la cual podría llamarse normal.

— ¿Qué pasará si no es así? — preguntó aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta a su propia pregunta. "Vivir juntos y Felices tanto tiempo como vivamos".

— Sabes que no me equivoco. Contigo no me equivoqué —le respondió pero Alice también sabía aquello. La vida no sería vida sin tenerle a su lado y preferiría morir que estar sin él ya que lo esperó por mucho tiempo.

Corrieron por los bosques de un pequeño pueblo de nombre Forks, el lugar siempre estaba cubierto de nubes por lo que el Sol no sería un problema para ellos.

Los encontraron a todos fuera de una gran casa, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres que los miraban con duda al no saber que se traían entre manos, una de las mujeres de cabello castaño los miraba con ternura y cierto aire maternal. Alice apretó su mano para alentarle optimismo. Dos de los tres chicos miraban a Jasper con el cejo fruncido al ver tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo pero no paso mucho para que se relajaran cuando Alice comenzó a llamar a todos por sus respectivos nombres.

— ¿Dónde nos instalamos? — preguntó Alice con ese tono de voz de soprano que sorprendía a cualquiera que la escuchara.

La vida de un vampiro a veces no es como uno se la espera, no sabes si encontrarás amor en los años que has vivido como uno o si serás un solitario y adicto a la sangre Humana pero al menos Jasper y Alice pudieron vivir una vida normal como cualquier ser humano aunque ellos no lo fueran. Encontraron una nueva dieta y la siguieron y la seguirán tanto tiempo como vivan y aunque a Jasper eso le resultaba complicado sabía que encontraría apoyo en la mujer que tanto amaba y la que le devolvió la **esperanza**.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado, ya saben dejen Reviews *O*<p> 


End file.
